unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight (sometimes Mister Rogers) is a conceded guy who speaks with a cheesy Spanish accent and wears a mask because his real face is so darn ugly that anyone who looks at it will have their own face melt off before suffering a terrible, terrible death. He has a ship called the Halberd which he uses to go around and kidnap women in. Early life Meta Knight started out life on the Planet Korn, as all star Warriors do. He also hates anything that is jsut so absolutely cute that you wanna hug to death, which is why he doesn't like Kriby all that much, even calling him out on a few occasions. However, he was also very, very good-looking at the time. He became a pimp, having many women at his side. However, at some point, his family stopped caring about him and he became very sad. Leaving home At some point, Meta Knight decided to leave home. The only problem was that he didn't know how he would be able to leave. But then one day, his prayers were answered in the form of "pop star" Michael Jackson and a space ship. Jackson was desperate to get rid of the ship and would ask for any price to get it off his hands. Meta Knight offered 2 dollars, and the deal was set and he was able to leave home with a few friends. Later, they would be called "Meta Knight and the Pussycats" with hopes of achieving fame. Howewver, that didn't happen and they just called themselves "The Meta-Knights" with no intention of being rock stars. After Jackson left, the next day Korn got blown up by the Bad People. Life changing incident Not much of his life was interesting between the time he left home and the time he he started living in the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he ran into another star warrior by the name of Kirby. Since he hated cute things, he has never gotten along very well with Kirby. He even calls his out, insulting his mother and calling him fat. Kirby however, never understood a thing he said and just laughed at his face. Meta Knight, thinking Kirby was insulting his honor, dedicated his life to being Kirby's rival. At another point in his life, he got into a terrible accident that left his face really, really scarred and deformed. In fact, his face was so hideous that the doctors took one look at it and they all died 0.000003 seconds after. Ashamed and scared, Meta Knight ran, never to be seen again. He then found as mask and used it to cover up his face, believing he could never show his face ever again. Eventually, he got over it and resumed being his usual self-absorbed self. He even felt as though the Halberd neededto match his style, so he had a replica of his mask made to fit the ship's bow. Enter Dark Meta Knight One day, he got very bored and decided to harass the politicians. He went over to the Black House where Dedekirby (Kirby after half-way sucking up a fat penguin) crashed into. He swallowed one of the politicians, and got a nice suit plus a hat, when they stepped in, they were separated. But right at that instant, Meta Knight came in and chopped George W. Bush's arm, then moved around randomly like a Ninja, saying Holy crap you freed the bad guys you idiots!! Later on, Kirby was watching a fight between Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight, the latter being the winner, so he sealed Meta Knight into a mirror and broke it, later having complaints from the neighbor. Dark Meta Knight revealed himself to be Meta Knight's millionare half-brother with no style of his own. Then his slave Shadow Kirby came and walked around and went into a world. Kirby was bored, and beated alot of bosses and freed Meta Knight, then he pwn3d Dark Meta Knight, then he swallowed People's Nightmares again, and became Bob Saget's right hand man again. Shiggy then came with 2 controllers and started fighting with Bob saget inside Kirby's mind with the cables in his mouth, since he brought a TV, Bob being Nightmare and Shiggy being Kirby. Shiggy beat Bob in 1 hit and Kirby turned back to normal. Current Meta Knight sits at home with his TV watching channel DDD, despite that he hates King Dedede, although he thinks that he has some funny shtick. Rumors say he might appear in the Stupid Mario Galaxy series alongside the Halberd. Category: Guys Category:Friends